bulletprooffandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Tanner
Sarah Tanner is a senior NCA Detective and the lead of the team Bishop and Pike are assigned to. History Throughout Bulletproof Series In Episode 1, Tanner arrives at the crime scene following the death of Sabine by hit-and-run. Tanner questions Sabine's usefulness to the NCA, warning Pike and Bishop to be less sentimental over a witness. After unveiling information about the gang stealing cars, and responsible for Sabine's death, Tanner informs the rest of her team. She hands control to Bishop to detail the plan for catching the gang, however, the live feed from Nell is cut as the gang discover them — Tanner orders that her team get to the warehouse as soon as possible to stop the gang leaving the country. In Episode 2, Tanner reviews what happened at the safety deposit building, admitting that it could've been a lot worse for Nell and Munroe had things gone a little differently. Not long after, Tanner manages to track find and track a call of the dead man's phone, leading Pike and Bishop to an abandoned warehouse. In Episode 3, Tanner reveals to Pike and Bishop that they have been taken off the Sharp case after his death, more than likely because they let Sharp get killed. Pike asks Tanner to clear him to see Barton in prison, however, she refuses. Pike remarks that if their friendship means anything to her that she will clear him by the time he gets to the prison. When he arrives, he is first not cleared, but after checking again, he finds that he has been cleared. When he arrives back at the NCA office, Tanner warns him not to pull anything like that again. In Episode 4, Tanner reveals to Pike and Bishop that it was the Director General who took them off the Sharp case. She instructs the team to focus on uncovering a drug smuggling ring and forget about the Sharp case as they are in need of a win. In Episode 5, Tanner questions Aaron and Pike on what they plan to do about Bakur; in the meantime, she reveals that she will move Pike and his family to a safehouse, where they will be under NCA supervision at all times. Later, when Gazim will not talk, Tanner authorises Bishop to do whatever is necessary to get information, including assault. At the end of the episode, Pike hands his NCA badge to Tanner, which upsets her. In Episode 6, Tanner reveals to Bishop and Pike that running diagnostics on his father’s phone came back with a dead end. Pike shows Tanner the case file on his father, revealing what they have learned from Graham — Tanner seems hesitant to believe this, however, is dumbfounded to find out it is the truth. Tanner reveals she knew someone who worked for Pike Sr a while ago and will try and find him. Taking the boys to see one of her old mentors, they are able to get information about Pike Sr and his involvement with Black Heart. She receives a phone call that Ray has been stabbed in prison, sending Pike and Bishop to prevent his transportation to the hospital. Personality Appearances Trivia *She had a dog in her office, however, Ronald Pike Sr made her give him up. Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Detective Category:Main Characters